Dangerous Secrets
by salty.valerie
Summary: It’s Maxines first day of senior year in highschool. She meets a weird kid but they end up becoming friends the day she meets him. Their relationship continues to grow, but little does she know that she might be in danger. M for: language and sexual graphic content


_***beep beep beep beep*** _

I wake up to that horrid sound. My alarm clock. I groan and slam my hand onto the power button. I sludge out of bed and downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning sleepyhead! First day of senior year huh?" My dad says from the kitchen, super optimisticly. "Yeah.." I reply. I walk into the dining room, and I plop in my seat. My dad places a plate in front of me and he sits in his chair, across from me. "So Maxine, are you ready for your first day?" I shrug, not really in the mood for talking. I finish up my food and walk upstairs, and into my bedroom. I stare at my bed, wanting so badly to just jump in and go back to sleep. I open my closet and stare at the freshly folded clothes, I pick out some sweats and a t-shirt.

I walk into my bathroom and I begin brushing my teeth while studying my schedule. _Math is first?_ _What a great way to start off my day.._ I think to myself sarcastically. I get finished brushing my teeth and I put my long, brown, hair up in a messy bun. And I walk back downstairs to put on my sneakers and grab my backpack. I walk out the door. _My phone!_ I turn a quick 180 and I run back into the house to retrieve my phone. I run back out into the street and to my bus stop.

Not long after reaching the bus stop, the bus comes and I find an empty seat to sit in. The only seat that is open is shared by a blonde kid, with dark green eyes. I sit next to him and he stares at me the whole time on our way to the school, I try not to let him know I can see him, just to make it less awkward. I make my way to my lockers and I drop my stuff off before heading to my math class. I take a seat and the teacher introduces himself as Mr To. I smile at his name because its pronounced "Mr. Toe" he glares at me and I quickly stop smiling. He starts to go over the rules but I don't pay much attention, rather I look around and I examine the faces of my classmates. Then my eyes land on the boy I was sitting next to on the bus. _Odd, he's staring at me again._ I turn back to the teacher to listen to the rest of his blabbering.

He starts to go over role. "Treton...Jerimo...Lopie.." _damn it he's saying last names.._ "William" I raise my hand. "Ah, Maxine William! I heard great things about you from other teachers, hopefully this year will be a great one" I nod and I begin to daydream as he says a few more names. Before I know it, the bell goes off and I get up from my seat. I get done with the rest of my day, talking to friends between classes. I start to get onto the bus and I sit in a seat. The blonde boy comes on the bus and sits next to me, out of all the open seats he chose me. I didn't think much of it.

I watch all the kids board the bus, one by one filling up each seat. I smile at the people I recognize from last year. Today was a tiring day. It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be, but it was still quite a drag. The bus starts to roll, leaving the bus ramp and onto the road. I look out the window and I count each car passing by to go pick up their child, my highschool is right next to the middle school and elementary, we all get out of school at the same time. _1..2..3, 4, 5...6.._ "Excuse me girl" I turn my head to where the voice was coming from, and as expected its from the blonde kid sitting next to me. He's looking straight at me. "Me?" I ask. He nods and I smile, "My name is Maxine by the way, is there anything you need?" I ask. He shakes his head and sits back. "I was just about to ask your name." He replies. I thought that was kind of silly, considering our homeroom teacher said my full name aloud, and it looked as if he was paying full attention. I brush it off, maybe he forgot. "What's your name?" He doesn't answer for awhile, I'm about to ask him again just as he responds quickly. "Joshua, my name is Joshua." I smile, his name suits his appearance well.

"Whats so funny? Does my name sound silly?" I shake my head as he says that, "no, I like your name." I stare at his blank expression, maybe he doesn't believe me. I turn away and I feel my phone vibrate in my sweatpants. I pull my phone out my pocket, its a snapchat notification from my friend, I open his snap and it's a goofy picture of him and his brother. I smile and text him "lmao! Tell James I said hello!" I turn my phone off. Joshua sighs and turns towards me. "Was that your boyfriend" I go speechless. He was looking at my phone while I was on it. I get annoyed when people look at my phone screen when I never gave consent.

I gave him a _what-the-fuck_ look and I shake my head. His face goes pale, he puts his hands in the air defensively. "Sorry sorry! I was just curious, I just glanced at your phone, I swear" I believe his excuse, "It's no problem, and I'm sorry as well. It was just an instinct to make that face" he mouths "ohhh" while looking up dramatically. The bus stops at a bus stop, I lean against the window and I watch each kid walk off. There's 4 kids at this bus stop. 3 seniors and one sophomore. They're all laughing and joking around, pushing eachothers shoulders playfully. I sigh and I take out my phone, I start scrolling through my social medias. After the kids walk out of reach of the bus, the bus starts to drive off. Not even a few minutes later and Joshua calls out my name.

"Hey Maxine?" I turn towards him, and I notice how.. _cute_ he actually is. His skin looks so smooth and soft. His hair is silky and falls perfectly over his eyes. His eyes are so innocent, and they glisten when the light hits them. I must have been staring for too long because he says my name again. "M-Maxine?" I break out of my trance and I look back up. I smile nervously. "Yes Josh?" I ask. "May I have your number? We could be great friends! It's my first year and Weschenter High.." I smile and I hold my hand out, "sure thing, may I put my number into your phone?" He nods anxiously, he reaches his hand into his back pscket and clumsily grabs his phone, he unlocks it. He goes to contacts and hands his phone to me. I tap my number into his phone. I save my contact under 'Maxy' and I hand his phone back just as the bus arrives to my bus stop.

I wave at him and I get up and I walk off the bus. I head towards my house, I reach into my backpack and I fumble around trying to find my keys. My hands wraps around my key chain and I pull it out. I unlock my door and I walk in, I shut and lock the door from behind me. I throw my backpack on the ground and I walk upstairs, into my room. I sit down on my bed. I grab my laptop and I open it up, I move the mouse to the Netflix icon. I click on the show I was watching last. I start to get sucked into my show, 5 episodes later and my phone starts to ring. It scared me at first. I pause my show and I grab my phone and I read the caller ID. "Daddeh" I sigh and answer.

"Hey dad."

-"Aye, I'm not gonna be home until 7pm"

I look at the time, 5:30. I sigh.

"Alright then, want me to make dinner?"

-"Yes please. But I must go now, bye sweetheart I love you." Before I get to reply, he hangs up.

I decide to start making dinner at 6:30, until then I continue to watch my show. Just as the protagonist confeses to murderering their friend, my phone starts to ring. I pause my show and I answer the phone. "Yes hello Dad, what now?" There was silence on the other end, I glance at the caller ID and it was just a phone number. "Look kid, if this is some kind of prank, you should fuck off." Theres more silence and I roll my eyes. "Okay bye then." Before I hang up, I hear talking on the other side. I press the phone up to my ear. "Excuse me?" A sigh of relief is heard from my phone. "Hey sorry Maxine..I was too nervous to talk." I giggle and I put him on speakerphone, I start to add him to my contacts. "No problem Josh!" as I type his name in, he starts to talk again. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, were you doing anything?" I decide to lie and I tell him I wasn't. "No actually, why?" There's a long pause before he speaks, "I wanted to know if i could come over? I'm really bored." I smile. "Sure why not, my dad isn't here but he wouldn't mind." Josh replies with a little bit of concern, "you sure Maxine?" I reassure him, we exchange a few words before hanging up. I send him my address. I text my dad to tell him someone is coming over. My dad texts me back with "thats fine"

I close my computer and I begin to clean up the small things around the house. I put out some snacks in case he gets hungry. 10 minutes go by and I hear a knock at my door, I walk over to it and I open it. Josh greets me and I forget for a second he's coming over. I give him a welcoming smile and I let him in. We head up to the game room and we chat for a little. I turn on my xbox and we play a few games together. He beats me at most of the pvp games. He promises he's going easy and I just suck ass. Honestly, I don't mind losing to him. He's funny and sweet, and just good at the games. We decide to play a board game. I pull out some boxes and we start playing a few rounds of some game. We're chatting and I actually learn a lot about him.

He only lives with his dad, my mom is currently in the military so she's deployed. His favorite color is purple, he has a younger sister and he has a little puppy named Trousy. He moved here from Kansas. He has a pretty interesting life to be honest. I'm pretty impressed. I tell him what my favorite color is, which is in fact Orange. I have a kitten but she's asleep at the moment. None of what I'm saying is interesting by the minute but he looks so intrigued, he gives me full eye contact while I'm speaking. I feel so respected by him. It's 6:30 and I decide to make dinner with him. We decide to make fried chicken and fries. He's actually a decent cook. How can someone be so good at everything? Me and him sit at the dinner table, chatting and laughing. I haven't been this happy in a long time. My dad opens the front door and he smiles and waves at me and Josh. "Is this your friend?"

I nod and I introduce josh. "Yes he's my friend. Josh this is my dad" Josh smiles at my father and he reaches his hand out to my dad. My dad grabs his hand and they shake hands. "Nice to meet you sir, your daughter is one of my first friends at this school." My dad looks quite impressed by Josh's manners. "We made dinner, fried chicken and fries." I say, My dad smiles and walks straight to the kitchen to his favorite meal. Josh looks down at his wrist and sighs. "Oh my, I should be getting home, I had a really fun time with you, Maxine." I walk him out the front door and he gives me hug. "I will see you tomorrow at school, bye!" I blush and I watch him walk off into the dark.

———————————————————- **I just chose sims because I dont know anything else to put this story under to be honest lol**


End file.
